


Trapped!

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [33]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dean is a prankster, M/M, Spiders, aborigine lore, arachnaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan becomes trapped in his bathroom by a terrible beast...he calls dean to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story..it happened to me on my birthday none the less...Happy Birthday to me. Some facts, just in case you didn't know, but wolf spiders can get very large and can show aggression when provoked...they also make a sound that some say sounds like a growl if you listen closely enough ( honestly whos going to put their ear to a spider to see if it growls). Wolf spiders can get up to nearly 1.25 inches in body alone (not including legs)..sometimes they are confused to be tarantulas (gives you a better idea on how big this sucker is). They are not venomous but they still bite if provoked so word of advice don't anger it, it may get pissy and attack. Now onto our story...have a nice day and good dreaming :)

It had been a long day for Aidan Turner on the set of The Hobbit...first thing that occurred was the rain storm that blew in right before dawn as he was having to make his way to the make-up tent that was set up for them all to get ready for shoots. Then there was the make-up malfunctions that kept happening because of said rain making everything damp...prosthetics wouldn't stay on...make-up was running...and the dwarven wig he was wearing smelled like a wet sheep that had died on his head. If none of this was enough to make him wish to call it a day so he could curl up with a good book or snuggle with his boyfriend ,Dean O'Gorman, in front of the television watching some mind numbing movie he had to endure endless re-shooting of scenes that never seemed to be right on each take...it made him want to go and beat his head into the wall as his frustration grew in leaps and bounds. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the scenes that involved him were done and he was allowed to go back to his trailer for the evening and to relax while poor Dean was still stuck on set doing countless takes himself....probably ready to rip his wig hair out in frustration. It wasn't that everyone was screwing up their lines or anything it just was the director, Peter, saw a certain facial expression that he liked and made everyone redo the scene so it could be added instead of what was originally there. Aidan laid down on his small couch to get off of his sore feet from those ridiculously heavy boots they were required ...sighing in relief as he felt his body relax into the softness of the cushions...he closed his eyes briefly hoping to still the pounding ache in his head.

There was a thunderous boom outside that shook the trailer and made Aidan nearly jump out of his skin as he almost fell off the couch that it seemed he had fallen asleep on within moments of laying down on it. Another boom sounded outside his temporary home startling him once again as he laid there in the darkness...peering over at the clock on the wall he saw it had been only an hour since he laid down. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face to clear the vestiges of sleep upon it...once he thought he was awake enough he let out a gusty sigh as he stood up to get himself a drink from the kitchen since his throat was dry. Aidan took a step towards the kitchen when his eyes were drawn to something moving on the floor as it darted between his feet...he froze and blindly reached his hand out to turn on the lamp next to him...what he saw made his blood run cold. There not even 5 feet from his body was the largest spider he had ever seen...it was all brown, hairy, and menacing looking and it was staring at him. Memories of a talk him and Dean had a few weeks back while they were watching something on one of those nature shows about spiders came to mind in that moment. 

It was a day off for the both of them and they were making the most of it together as they laid on the couch in each others arms...cuddling under the blanket that kept out the New Zealand summer chill. The television was softly playing in the background as they just relished in each others touch when suddenly Aidans attention was taken away from the feel of Dean's hands that were lightly caressing along his back and towards the nature show that came on. It was a special feature on spiders in New Zealand and the dangers they present to the unsuspecting bystander that encounter them...for some reason the show both fascinated Aidan and horrified him as he watched mesmerized by the deadly creatures there. Dean thought it was funny to watch how his boyfriends face showed a mixture of enthrallment and disgust...at one point he walked his fingers up along Aidans back mimicking a spider which made the dark haired man shiver and give him a glare.

"Will you stop being an arse. I hate spiders Dean...You know that." Aidan groused with little heat behind his words.

"I'm sorry love. I was just playing. Can you forgive me Aid?" Dean pouted at Aidan which he knew Aidan couldn't resist or stay mad at him for very long when he did it...he knew he won again when Aidan rolled his eyes and stretched himself back out on top of Dean like he loved to do.

"Fine. I forgive you...don't know why I do sometimes." he grumped as he nuzzled into the blonds chest who leaned down to kiss the top of his head. They laid in silence for a few moments more when Aidan spoke again in almost a whisper. " Are there really such spiders like that here?" he gestured towards the screen where he saw a particularly nasty looking spider called the Kitapo...a small to medium sized black spider with a red half hourglass on its back whos bite was quit lethal to humans. Dean could hear the worry in his lovers voice and shook his head...a sense of playfulness tickled along his funny bone.

"Oh yeah. We have them here...but thats along the coastlines of New Zealand..so you don't need to worry about them getting you. The one you should worry about is the Lycosidea...otherwise known as the wolf spider. It's said to be an agile hunter with great eyesight and it is said to have some very ....peculiar taste in prey." Dean gave a dramatic shiver hoping Aidan took the bait...he didn't have to wait long as those brown eyes focused upon his blues.

"W...what kind of taste?" Aidan sounded like he was afraid to know but his curiosity won out....Dean held back his smile and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous to tell him.

"Well...it's something passed down in legends among the Aborigines about the wolf spider and his wily ways." Deans voice dropped to a whisper...slowly drawing in his Irish lover into the tale he wove. "They say the wolf spider has a taste for male genitalia. It is said that when it spots a man it will rush up the poor blokes leg and sink its fangs into his stones." he heard Aidan gasp over him and he stifled his laugh that was bubbling up inside at the look upon Aidans face. " It's nasty business, sinking ones fangs into such tender parts...making use poor blokes terrified for the safety of our manhood and future children." he heard a whimper above him and he couldn't help snickering at that moment...Aidan growled as he realized it was a joke and for the rest of the day he sulked as Dean cajoled him and tried to apologize with dinner and tender love making through the night.

Aidan forgave him for his little joke but now as he stood there staring at this creature he wasn't so sure the tales were nothing but stories...those cold beady eyes...that thick hairy body and those large fangs all were something out of his nightmares. Aidan was frozen still as he stared at this monster remembering Deans words of its favorite delicacy...a nice serving of manhood, that was until it moved closer to him and with a scream Aidan ran into the kitchen where he swiftly grabbed a bottle of bug killer. Aidans first mistake was deciding to buy natural pest killer.. he wanted to be humane when he killed the bugs and not cause them to suffer needlessly since after all they were Gods creatures too. His second mistake was using it. He quickly took aim and sprayed...he cheered as he hit it, pushing it back a few inches, then to his horror it shook it off and came closer...he fired again thinking maybe he needed to douse it more...that's when he truly realized his mistake. He swore he could hear it growl as it ran straight at him...with a scream that would do any woman proud he threw the whole bottle at it as he ran for the bathroom where he slammed the door shut and shoved a towel under the door to keep this monster from coming in. Aidan jumped onto the sink counter whimpering and frantically thinking of what to do when he remembered his phone was still in his pocket...he swiftly whipped it out and shakily dialed Dean's number..praying he would answer it . His prayers were heard as Dean answered the line on the second ring.

" Hey beautiful. I'm almost done and I'll be over very shortly. I'm disrobing ...." he stopped speaking as he heard Aidan whimper his name. "Aid? What's wrong love?" Dean began to panic when all he could hear was more whimpering...he jumped from the chair he was sitting in as he was getting his costumed removed for the day...not caring or listening to the shouts from the make up crew behind him as he raced towards Aidans trailer in the rain. He got there in record time and burst through the door , ready to face whatever was terrorizing his boyfriend....he whipped his head around looking for the danger and not seeing anything out of the ordinary he called to his love. "Aid! Where are you Aid!" there was a soft cry coming from the bathroom and he walked closer towards it. 

"Dean? Help. I'm trapped in the bathroom." Dean got closer thinking the door was locked, but when he turned the knob he realized it wasn't but for some reason the door wouldn't budge.

"Aid. Baby...you gotta let me in." he began to push harder and almost got it opened an inch before it slammed shut again to the confusion of Dean.

"No! Don't open the door. Theres a beast out there that wants to eat my willy!" Dean had to blink real hard at that.

"What? Aidan your not making sense. What beast?" at that moment he saw something move close by and glancing over he saw it was a wolf spider. "Hey Aid. You've got a spider in here. Hold on and i'll get rid of it before you..." he called out but was cut off as Aidan screamed through the door.

"Dean...quick! Run before it gets you and sinks its fangs into your stones!" Dean turned to stare at the door in bewilderment at Aidans words...then what his sweet Irishman said sank in and he remembered the joke he told him there on the couch...Dean began to chuckle that turned into a roaring laugh as tears came to his eyes at the hilarity of all this...it didn't help him to calm down when he heard Aidan muttering about Kiwi boyfriends who didn't understand dire situations and wolf spiders with their wily ways. Before Dean hurt himself from laughing so hard he quickly grabbed the broom and swept the 8 legged beast out the door and back into the wild...dusting off his hands he went back to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Hey Aid. It's gone...it's safe to come out now." he chuckled again as he waited for the door to open and a brown eye to peek out to see. The moment he was sure it was all clear he threw open the door and launched himself into the blonds arms as he placed kisses all over his face.

"Thank you...thank you. Your my hero. My own personal Kiwi hero. I love you." he kissed and cooed at Dean who smirked at the grateful Irishman in his arms as he tenderly spoke in between kisses.

"I love you too , you insane man....I love you too." they held one another as the light fully faded and turned into night.

~Several months later~

It had been several months later after the incident in the trailer and the whole cast was sitting before a group of people answering questions about the movie they had just finished, what their plans for the next movie, their futures and all the other things that was asked at such events. It was all going great and it looked like it was coming to an end where Dean and Aidan could finally go back to their hotel and have some private time to themselves when a gentleman stepped up to the microphone and asked his question.

"My question is for Mr. Turner. I heard from somewhere that you were attacked by a vicious creature in your own trailer. Is that true and how did you escape?" Aidan looked over at Dean and blushing furiously he laid his head down onto Deans shoulder who was laughing hard. Getting control of his mortification he answered as he peered at his unhelpful boyfriend.

"I was saved by an angel...my own personal hero came in my hour of need." as he said that Dean looked at him and gave him a smile that was filled with love.


End file.
